User blog:NanoLancensis/TLBT photorealistic CG remake wishlist
The title is self explanatory, sort of inspired by Zeref Fullbuster's various lists. Big things *First and foremost, I'd really rather there not be anything explicitly borrowed from the sequels - no Chomper, no Bron, no Guido, no Ruby, no Ali, no Doofah, no Etta, no "Mysterious Beyond", no "Big Water"... *Make the movie substantially different from the original, though at least keep the very basic premise of "Littlefoot's mother is killed by Sharptooth, Littlefoot has to go to the Great Valley and makes friends along the way"; don't make it shot-for-shot like the Lion King remake. *I'd like the dinosaur designs to be reasonably accurate - feathers for non-tyrannosaurid coelurosaurs like Ornithomimus and any potential dromaeosaurs, palms that face each other in non-thyreophoran dinosaurs (particularly theropods) and skulls that aren't too shrinkwrapped. The Jurassic World dinosaur aesthetic needs to die. *I don't want there to be any diegetic musical numbers (big songs sung by the characters); songs ala "If We Hold On Together" or the ones in Tarzan are fine, but I'd rather there only be one - preferably near or during the end credits. *I think they should keep at least some of the terms from the original movie (e.g. longneck and threehorn); they can alter some terms when appropriate, though; maybe come up with a term for hadrosaurs that doesn't perpetuate outdated sterotypes. Middling things *Animals might not be as expressive as humans, but they're a hell of a lot more expressive than the emotionless, animal-shaped bricks in The Lion King (2019); stay true to this by flaring a lip, flicking a tail, shifting a posture to covey anger or sadness or excitement; something! *Preferably, the movie would only feature North American animals from between 80 and 66 million years ago; with this in mind, Littlefoot would be an Alamosaurus, Cera would stay a Triceratops, Ducky would stay a Saurolophus/''Parasaurolophus''/''Edmontosaurus''/whatever, Petrie would be... something (maybe a little Piksi) and Spike would be an ankylosaur (either an Ankylosaurus or a Euoplocephalus). **Potential background animals besides the above would be Edmontonia, Styracosaurus, Einiosaurus, Maiasaura, Struthiomimus, Lambeosaurus, Corythosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Stegoceras, Parksosaurus, and/or Thescelosaurus - not necessarily all at once, mind you. **On a similar note, Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, any of the troodontids from the time and place specified above, Anzu, Deinosuchus and/or Quetzalcoatlus could serve as predator threats that aren't Sharptooth himself (who would obviously stay a Tyrannosaurus). *Have a scene that cements Sharptooth as a proper villain and not just a starving predator; perhaps there could be a scene where, after he leaves the Big Underground (or whatever knocks him out), he comes across Littlefoot's mother in pristine condition and either simply ignores her body or hurls it off of a cliff. *In regards to he Pachycephalosaurus; either keep their species intact and make it clear that they are not hunting Cera but are angry with her or being territorial, or make them dromaeosaurs (either Dromaeosaurus or Dakotaraptor Acheroraptor). *As good as Rooter's scene in the original was, I don't think the hypothetical remake would be too hurt if the scene were omitted. *I'd be happiest with either a hard PG or a low PG-13 rating; a G would be too limiting and a harder PG-13 or an R would be excessive. Little things/nitpicks *Better line delivery would be nice, though I simultaneously want the child characters to be voiced by children, and I'm not sure if those two requests go hand-in-hand. And finally... The one HUGE thing *''DON'T MAKE A PHOTOREALISTIC CG REMAKE OF THE LAND BEFORE TIME''. Category:Blog posts